


Un coeur qui bat

by Ahelya



Category: Tsukihime
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Vampire legends
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Les humains croient que le cœur des vampires ne bat pas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème "Battre" (nuit de mai 2012).  
> Le principe : On a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.
> 
> Je dois avouer que je ne me souviens plus très bien de la mythologie entourant les vampires dans ce manga. Peut-être ai-je fait un gros contre sens avec ce texte mais tant pis c'est la première pensée qui m'est venue à l'annonce de ce thème donc...

Les Hommes avaient toujours cru aux vampires. Ils disaient que ce n'était que des histoires, des légendes. Ils faisaient comme si ça n'existait pas mais quelque part, au fond d'eux-même, ils devaient croire en eux pour être aussi présents dans leurs récits et leurs fictions. Peut-être toutes ces histoires n'étaient que des mises en garde, un signe de leur peur... Les vampires n'existent pas mais fais attention quand tu marches seul et que tout est sombre autour de toi.

Arcueid n'avait jamais fait attention aux récits des Hommes à leur propos. Jusqu'à maintenant. Elle était née pour se battre et elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce que les Hommes pensaient des vampires pour le faire mais depuis que Shiki l'avait, littéralement, découpé en morceaux, tout était différent. Jusqu'à ce meurtre, sa vie n'avait de sens que lorsqu'elle se battait. C'était sa seule raison de vivre.

Et maintenant, elle avait vu. Elle avait lu. Les Hommes semblaient toujours d'accords à propos de leur existence, ou de leur non-existence mais aucun ne disait la même chose sur eux. Ils avaient même d'étrange croyances leur propos.

Ils brûlaient à la lueur du soleil. Ça c'était dans la plupart de leurs fictions. Une était différente. Dans celle-là, ils brillaient. Leurs peaux brillaient (1). Tout ceci était absurde. Arcueid n'avait aucun problème avec le soleil. Elle l'aimait même de plus en plus depuis quelques temps... Et sa peau ne s'était pas soudainement mise à briller.

Les miroirs et les ombres... Pourquoi ? Elle avait un reflet... Et une ombre aussi.

Les vampires dormaient dans un cercueil... Cela devait vraiment être inconfortable non ?

La religion... Il y avait une part de vraie mais une part seulement...

Les superstitions et les croyances à leur propos étaient nombreuses et Arnueid ne les avait pas encore toute relevées mais l'une d'elle...

Le cœur des vampires ne battaient pas. Enfin même là-dessus les humains n'étaient pas d'accord. Pour certains le cœur des vampires battaient mais trop lentement pour qu'on puisse réussir à l'entendre.

Son cœur battait...

Normalement...

Enfin peut-être...

Comment battait le cœur des humains ?

Son cœur battait...

Lentement...

Quand elle était calme. Quand elle se sentait bien. Quand elle dormait...

Non là son cœur battait très lentement. Trop lentement...

Mais son cœur battait.

Rapidement. Au même rythme que ses déplacements lorsqu'elle combattait.

Mais il n'y avait pas que lors de ces combats que son cœur battait rapidement.

Shiki...

Oui quand Shiki était là ou quand elle le voyait, son cœur battait plus rapidement puis il se calmait puis le rythme des battement s'accélérait à nouveau. Pour un sourire. Pour un mot...

Et maintenant dans cette chambre avec Shiki son cœur s'affolait... Parce que c'était Shiki... Parce qu'ils s'étaient embrassés... Parce qu'elle savait ce qui allait se passer... Parce ce qu'elle avait peur de ce qui allait se passer...

Mais Shiki avait promis de ne pas être violent...

Et tandis qu'ils s'aimaient, elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Le cœur du jeune homme battait aussi vite que le sien, au même rythme que le sien...

 

* * *

 

 

Au moment de le quitter, elle reposa la main sur son torse. Juste pour entre son cœur encore une fois. Une dernière fois. La dernière fois.

Shiki dormait. Son cœur battait lentement. Le sien battait plus rapidement...

Les Hommes pensaient que le cœur des vampires ne battaient pas. Elle allait leur donner raison ce soir. Cette nuit, après Roa, son cœur ne battrait pas...

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Oui je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher :p


End file.
